1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an improved waterproof effect.
2. Description of Related Arts
Taiwan Patent No. M464856 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a number of conductive terminals received in the insulative housing, a metal shielding shell surrounding the insulative housing to form an accommodation space, and an insulative shell enclosing the metal shielding shell. The electrical connector further includes an o-ring attached to the insulative shell. Although the front end of the electrical connector is provided with the o-ring for filling the gap between the electronic device and the electrical connector, the excessive force may cause the o-ring to be misaligned or not completely fill the gap between the electronic device and the electrical connector during assembling.
An improved electrical connector is desired.